1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display apparatuses and image display methods and specifically relates to an image display apparatus and an image display method that reproduce and display image data photographed by a photographing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a memory device has progressed in realizing a larger capacity and a lower cost, and it has become possible to store a large volume of image data by including the memory device in a photographing apparatus such as a camera. Further, a display panel provided on the rear side of a camera or the like, such as a liquid crystal panel, has progressed in realizing a large size screen, and a preserved image is displayed on the display panel and viewed for enjoyment. In addition to the photographing apparatus such as a camera, the preserved image is displayed on a personal computer or a television connected with the photographing apparatus or the like and more frequently many people enjoy watching the image together.
When an image is displayed on the display panel or the like, it is difficult to search for an object image among a large number of images. Accordingly, various image display apparatuses have been proposed for easily classifying the images. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-123307 (published on May 12, 1995) discloses an image display apparatus which records attached information, such as a photographing date and time, a photographing posture, a photographing location, and a photographer, together with image data, and arranges and preserves images using this attached information to allow an object image to be viewed for enjoyment by classifying and searching the images.